


I've Missed This

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: :), Chakotay love to give hugs, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kathryn Needs a Hug, Smut, just hugs?, not just hugs, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: Written for the "Kathryn Needs a Hug" fic-fest. This is a little two-parter. Chapter one - fluffy...chapter two - uhhh, a little more smutty ;-) Kathryn needs a hug...who do you think she will ask, and will he oblige? (like he would say no) :D
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 35
Kudos: 113
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn sat down at the computer in her quarters with a sigh. Activating the communicator, she spoke, “Janeway to bridge.”

“Chakotay here, Captain. I thought you were going to get some sleep.” She could hear a PADD chirping and knew he was hard at work on the carbon conversions from the supernova explosion they’d witnessed earlier. She smiled as she pictured him in her mind’s eye.

“I’ve just had a visit from Q. He’s gone now, but I want to be notified immediately if he shows up again or if anything else odd happens anywhere on the ship.”

“Aye, Captain. Did he say what he wanted.”

Kathryn opened her mouth but paused; this wasn’t exactly something she wanted to speak of with the entire bridge crew listening, “Let’s just say it was a personal request.” That was vague enough, but she knew it wasn’t vague enough for Chakotay to ignore.

“Captain?” She could hear the concern in his voice; she’d known him long enough to read his emotions through a communicator. He’d stopped working on his PADD and she could tell she had his undivided attention.

“In all honesty I have no idea what he’s up to, but I’m sure he’ll be back. Keep me informed. Janeway out.” She deactivated communications before Chakotay had a chance to ask any more questions that anyone eavesdropping might be listening to. With another sigh she got up and moved towards her bedroom, the exhaustion of the day settling heavy on her shoulders.

=/\=

Nearly two hours had passed and Kathryn rolled over again, trying to get comfortable. She’d been tossing and turning since she’d gone to bed, Q’s words playing in her mind on a loop.

_“Admit it, it has been a while.” He’d teased, but the words had hit home as Kathryn realized just how true they were._

_“And it’s going to be a while longer.” Had been her answer, cutting his own observation deeper into her heart; the prospect of spending the next seventy years alone was a daunting one._

Those two sentences repeated in her mind, causing her frown to deepen and her brow to furrow. With a sigh, she sat up, hoping that a cup of tea might soothe her nerves and lull her to sleep.

Moving to the replicator, she thought about what she wanted, “One cup Chakotay blend Chamomile-Lavender beta-four.” The cup materialized and Kathryn was engulfed in the scent she always equated with her first officer. Instead of calming her, as she picked up the cup to take a sip, she felt those familiar butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach...the ones that had taken up residence there that night on New Earth when her first officer attempted to relieve her of her neck pain. Just as she felt that familiar twinge in her trapezius muscles, she also felt an ache in her chest.

She glanced at her computer...dare she call him? 

She’d only succumbed to the temptation two times since Voyager had come back to rescue them from New Earth. It had always been tame on the surface; a simple back rub to alleviate strained or pulled muscles, but Kathryn knew better. It was anything but tame. However Chakotay never crossed the line that she’d drawn for them, and she figured, if the underlying feelings weren’t mentioned, they could easily be ignored.

With a sigh she put the cup in the recycler and moved to her communicator. It was after 0100 hours. Should she bother him? He’d always told her he didn’t mind, no matter the time of day or night. Taking a deep breath, that only seemed to increase the number of butterflies in her stomach, she tapped her communicator. “Janeway to Chakotay.”

She spoke quietly, half hoping that he would be sleeping and wouldn’t respond. That would make things easier, but after the sound of scuffling, the rough voice of her Commander came across the emptiness of her quarters. “Kathryn, what is it?” She could hear his concern as plainly in his voice as she could hear his exhaustion. “Is Q back?”

She chuckled softly to herself. Of course that’s what he would think. “No, he’s not. I just couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry…” she knew her intent would be clear in her unfinished statement.

“I’ll be right there.” He didn’t say any more and neither did she. Pulling her robe tighter around her body, she sat and waited.

The first time she’d called him had been a late afternoon, about three weeks after their rescue from New Earth. She was mourning what could have been, and Chakotay of course had noticed that something was wrong. Small talk had turned to deeper conversations, and though neither spoke about what may or may not have happened on the planet if they had not been rescued, the evening had ended with Kathryn taking off her uniform jacket so Chakotay could massage her neck.

The second time had been months later. The prospect of home had been so close they could taste it. They had been back in the Alpha quadrant...back to earth, only a few hundred years too early. It had been a devastating feeling, watching the crew’s forlorn faces when they were dashed back to the Delta quadrant for a second time. She felt the weight of each and every sorrowful face press down on her until she had a migraine, a pain between her shoulder blades and a foul mood. Chakotay had tried to help but she’d shooed him away, only to call him back several hours later. He’d worked her tense muscles for nearly an hour, speaking gentle words in his native tongue until the tension had finally left her and she felt some hope for tomorrow.

This was the first time she’d called to him in the middle of the night.

She was just about to comm him again; tell him to forget about it when her door opened. He seemed to know it wouldn’t be smart for him to be standing outside her quarters, so he’d used her door code to enter silently.

He looked the epitome of comfortable; his hair mussed from sleep, he wore a grey long sleeve thermal shirt and black pajama pants, and his feet were bare. Ever since New Earth something had changed between them; though neither of them spoke of it, they’d become more comfortable around each other. Chakotay would never let himself be seen like this by anyone but her. Similarly, she’d never let anyone see her like this...ever. But as Chakotay approached her, she already felt herself relaxing. Instead of moving behind her, he came to kneel before her, “Kathryn, are you alright?”

Looking down into his eyes as he looked up at her, imploring her to tell him what was bothering her, she saw that familiar look in his eyes. She’d seen it every day since he’d spoken of an angry warrior that finally found peace. Smiling sweetly down at him, she felt her heart flutter as thought after thought flitted across her mind.

“Q just reminded me of something that I’ve been trying for the last few years to ignore, and I just can’t get it out of my mind now.” Chakotay’s brow furrowed, and she hated to be the one to cause him any modicum of sadness.

“What do you mean? What did he want?” Chakotay tentatively reached out, placing his hand over hers on the arm of her desk chair. “Did he hurt you?”

Kathryn let out a nervous chuckle, “No, nothing like that. What he wanted didn’t matter,” her eyes met and held his, Chakotay’s warm brown eyes so open to her. She could ask anything of him...did she dare? “He just reminded me that I’m alone out here, as far as…” she felt her cheeks flush. Was she really going there? “...male companionship goes.” Yes, she was going there.

“Kathryn, no you’re… _oh_...you mean… _companionship_.” Chakotay took a wavering breath, “Why did Q bring that up? What did he want?”

“It’s not important, I just...there _are_ things I miss. Things I miss about being with a man.” Her eyes closed for a moment as her mind wandered back to where it had been for the last few hours...thinking of just those things, “There’s one particular thing I’ve been missing a lot lately,” she let out a low hum as just the thought of it sent a longing through her very being, “and I was wondering if you could help me with it?”

Chakotay blanched and as she opened her eyes, she saw him tug at his ear, “Uh, Kathryn, I don’t…”

A nervous laugh bubbled out of her at her own error, “Oh,” she laughed softly again, “I’m so sorry, Chakotay. I don’t mean sex.” She shivered in her nervousness, “I just meant being close to someone...it’s been over two years since I’ve even been held by a man. I miss it.”

Chakotay watched her as she spoke, his own heart racing at her former implication. His lips drew up and his dimples pressed into his cheeks as he let out his own relieved chuckle. He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving her face as he rose to his feet, his nervous look turning to one of knowing. He held out a hand, helping Kathryn to stand before him, “Kathryn, are you asking for a hug?”

Kathryn was full of nervous energy, but he’d said what she’d longed to ask for since her talk with Q, so she nodded, “Yes, as silly as it sounds.” She looked up at him through her lashes, “Will you hold me?”

Chakotay nodded gently, opening his arms to her, his very being inviting her in. She only had to take one step and she was against him. She was tentative at first, simply standing against his body, but when the warmth of his arms came around her, she melted into him.

Letting out a deep sigh that she didn’t know she was holding onto, she leaned into Chakotay’s chest, her arms coming around him to pull him closer. 

Chakotay hummed low in his throat as he rested his chin on Kathryn’s head. He’d forgotten the extent of their height differences when she wasn’t wearing her uniform boots. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he let out his own breath as he felt her lean into him. His arms wrapped around her and he didn’t realize until this moment how much he himself was in need of the closeness of her...this simple intimate act. 

Kathryn felt wonderful in his arms, her cheek pressed against his chest as she tried to pull him closer, “Tighter.” She whispered out. Chakotay complied, pulling her even harder against him.

Chakotay’s warmth engulfed her and she felt a rush of endorphins flow through her as she took a deep breath, his scent flooding her very being. In that moment, she wished she could crawl inside him and never leave. 

She had missed this more than she had realized; the feeling of being completely engulfed in the arms of a man. She’d spent so long being Captain Janeway, that she’d nearly forgotten the needs of _Kathryn_ Janeway. She’d always prided herself on being able to survive on her own. She was a strong woman, there was no denying that, but it was nice every once in a while, to let all of that go and just be taken care of, and she’d missed it terribly.

She tried not to compare him to Mark, but since his were the last arms she’d been in, she couldn’t help it. Mark had been a companion to be sure, and she enjoyed him very much, but nothing could compare to the solid security of Chakotay in front of and around her. He was tall and broad, his shoulders wide and his arms strong. 

Chakotay continued to hold her, rocking their bodies gently back and forth. He could feel Kathryn’s breathing evening out and her body relaxing in his arms. She’d loosened her grip on him, holding onto the back of his shirt gently. Chakotay held her close with one arm, allowing the fingers of his other hand to slip up and down the soft cotton of her robe. What he wouldn’t give to be able to do this every day. Closing his eyes, he continued to sway them back and forth, thanking the spirits for her opening up enough to ask this of him.

When she’d commed him, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He could hear in her voice that her interaction with Q had rattled her, but he still didn’t know exactly what that conversation entailed, but he knew that she would speak of it if and when she wanted to. Right now, all that mattered to Chakotay was that Kathryn needed him, and he would be there for her, no matter what.

He wasn’t sure how long he held her, but after a time he felt and heard her chuckle. Moving to look down at her, he was glad to see a shimmer back in her eyes and a smile on her face, “What’s so funny?”

“I forgot how big you are,” she sighed out a soft laugh, “That came out wrong. I meant I forgot how much bigger you are than me. But I like it. You’re just big enough. You make me feel safe.” She leaned back against him, pulling him tighter once again. “Thank you for this.” It came out as the softest whisper.

“Of course, Kathryn. Anytime you need a hug, I am here for you. I hope you’ll always remember that.” She nodded, pressing her cheek against his heartbeat for a moment before pulling back, her eyes imploring him once again, “What is it?”

She felt her cheeks pink and knew Chakotay could see it in the dim light of her quarters. “Would you…” apprehension took over her features.

“Just ask me, Kathryn.” That honeyed voice was a balm to her nerves.

“Would you hold me until I fall asleep?” He’d never heard her so vulnerable, both in voice and action, but he felt his smile lift his lips.

“Of course.”

She pulled out of his embrace to take his hand, leading him to her bedroom. If he was honest with himself, he never expected her to invite him into her bed, in any capacity, but if this is what she needed, and this his only opportunity, then he would gladly hold her until she fell asleep.

He pulled back the covers for her and she took off her bathrobe, allowing him the briefest view of her pink satin nightgown before she slid under the blankets. Chakotay moved around to the other side of the bed and lay down, above the covers, spooning up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her, not exactly sure where to place his hand. Kathryn seemed to understand his dilemma and moved her arm out from underneath the blanket and took his hand, lacing their fingers together in an all too familiar gesture as she leaned gently back into his chest. Feeling secure in his embrace, her exhaustion hit her like a force, “Thank you, Chakotay.”

“Sleep well, Kathryn.” He wanted nothing more than to press soft kisses into her hair and the skin of her neck, but she had not invited him here for that, so he did not. He leaned forward slightly, taking a silent deep breath, allowing the fragrance of lavender and vanilla to invade his senses as Kathryn slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly he allowed himself another moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms before carefully pulling away, glancing back at her one final time before going back to his own quarters.

=/\=

Kathryn yawned as she sat down at the desk in her ready room, already on her third cup of coffee when her door chime sounded. “Come in.”

Chakotay entered, PADD in hand, no indication on his face of what went on last night. She knew he would never bring it up and she loved him for it. She had woken up feeling much better than she had in weeks, and knew that if she ever needed it again, he would be there for her, “The carbon conversion readings I promised you,” he handed the PADD over. She scanned it quickly, surprised when he lingered at her desk.

“Was there something else, Chakotay?” She eyed him, his face unreadable.

“I was just wondering if you’d heard anything more from Q. It’s still been bothering me that you said he made a… _personal_ request. I wish you’d tell me what he said.”

Kathryn set the PADD down, knowing it wouldn’t hurt anything to tell him now, since she would never agree to Q’s idea. “He wants to mate with me.”

Chakotay exhaled deeply, the air rushing out of his lungs as his shoulders sagged. Clearly that was not what he was expecting, “I see.” He looked off past Kathryn at a spot on the floor.

“I’m sure it was just a smokescreen knowing Q. I’m sure he has some hidden agenda, but used that as a ploy to start with.” She shook her head gently at the insanity of Q’s idea.

“Maybe…” Chakotay spoke, still not looking at her, sorrow beginning to darken his eyes.

Kathryn could read the emotion there plainly, and she wouldn’t have it. Standing up, she touched his arm gently...reassuringly, “Chakotay,” she spoke softly. How could he think...after what they had shared last night...over the last year, tame though it was, that she would have any interest in Q...or any other man for that matter?

He sighed again, finally meeting her gaze, “I know I don’t have any right to feel this way, Kathryn, but this bothers the hell out of me.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but an all too familiar voice spoke first, “I think you’re jealous.” They both turned to look at Q. The omnipotent being looked over at Kathryn from where he leaned against the wall. “Why didn’t you tell me there was another man?”

She turned to face him, pulling her hand away from Chakotay’s arm, “Because there isn’t,” her tone was firm, and she could see Chakotay flinch in her periphery. Though it was technically the truth, she could tell her words had stung him. “I’m just not interested in _you_.”

Chakotay bristled, taking a step forward. He knew he was overstepping his bounds, and that Kathryn could easily take care of herself, but he pressed on, “Any more questions?”

Q ignored him, keeping his attention on Kathryn, “I was just wondering what anyone could possibly see in this oaf anyways. Is it the tattoo?” He turned his head quickly, the entirety of the left side of his face covered in a tattoo that mirrored Chakotay’s but traveled from his forehead, over to his nose, down his cheek and across his chin, “Because _mine’s_ bigger!”

Kathryn pressed her lips together as her conversation with Chakotay from last night came back to her, and she knew Chakotay remembered as well. With a smirk at Q, she moved around her desk to leave, “Not big enough.” And with that she headed out the door and back to the bridge.

Chakotay watched Q’s shoulders deflate, a feeling of pride welling up in his own chest at Kathryn’s retort. Without another word, he followed after her, seeing the soft smile tugging her lips as she sat down in her command chair. He was sure it matched his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn didn’t seek out Chakotay again until weeks later, after the macrovirus had nearly taken his life. She’d gone to him that night, pressing herself into his arms without preamble or agenda past the need of being engulfed by him, feeling him healthy and alive. He had of course obliged, pulling her into his arms, holding her until she was firmly convinced that he was real and well, and not going anywhere.

After that they came together frequently; semi-weekly dinners ending in simply holding one another. Oftentimes they would cuddle on the sofa, holding each other in silence until Kathryn would finally pull away, her need for closeness satisfied once again. Once he convinced her to dance with him, their bodies swaying together as one slow song blended into the next.

Never again though had she invited him back to her bed. He’d wondered each time she sought him out how exactly the night would end; he knew his feelings were absolutely clear to her, but he’d never seen the inside of her bed chamber again, after that first night.

And then she’d nearly died on an alien planet.

She’d watched the anguish on Chakotay’s face at the prospect of losing her, watched the despair settle in his features as he lay her dead body down on the barren planet. She saw, after being revived by the Doctor, how Chakotay’s eyes never left her. He’d wrapped his arm around her gently as they walked back to the shuttle. His embrace was familiar now, and Kathryn had wanted nothing more than to lean into him and never move away. They’d arrived back to Voyager and had regrettably parted ways as she headed, first to sickbay and then to her office to dictate her reports on what had happened.

And then Chakotay brought her a rose.

They had ended their evening on the holodeck, sailing across the calm waters of Lake George. With champagne in hand, they had talked about everything and nothing and their allotted time was over before either of them was ready to part ways. Chakotay had walked her to her quarters, taking the liberty of pressing a kiss to her forehead before bidding her goodnight.

And now it was after midnight, and Kathryn once again couldn’t sleep. She kept replaying the entire day in her mind’s eye until a plan began to form. Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed, slipped on her robe and left her quarters.

Following Chakotay’s line of thinking from that first night, she keyed in his access code and slipped into his living area unannounced. She didn’t want anyone to see her in her state of undress waiting outside her first officer’s quarters.

She was surprised when she saw him, still up, sitting in the low light of his living area, reading. Of course he glanced up at the sound of his door opening. She gave him a shy smile as he got up from the sofa. “I didn’t know you were still up, or I would have commed you.”

He set down his book and stood up “It’s fine, Kathryn. I couldn’t sleep. Are you alright?” She smiled, taking him in. He wore a pair of grey flannel pajama pants and no shirt.

“I’m fine,” her voice came out at a lower octave than normal, and as she approached him, the heat radiating off his naked torso hit her like a wave. “I just...need you.”

Chakotay grinned at her, “Of course, let me get a shirt.” He turned but she placed a hand on his bicep, stopping him.

“No, it’s alright. Don’t leave.” His brow furrowed, but he remained where he was. “Computer, lights off.” She spoke softly, her heart thudding gently in her chest as the room was bathed in blackness. Only the ambient emergency lights along the walls illuminated the room, giving her just the faintest notion of Chakotay’s silhouette.

“Kathryn?” His tone was darker as well, though still questioning. He couldn’t see her anymore but heard a soft rustling in front of him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Chakotay,” her voice sounded behind him , and he hadn’t realized that she’d moved. “But I’ve realized in our time together how much I’ve come to need our closeness, and I wasn’t sure how I felt about that until tonight.” Something in her tone told him to remain still, so he just turned his head slightly to speak to her.

“And?” His heart was beating harder now. Her actions told him that this would be a turning point in their relationship going forward, whatever she was about to say.

Kathryn, however, remained silent, but Chakotay was immediately surrounded by her heat as she pressed up against him from behind, sliding her arms under his and around his torso, her left hand coming to rest on his ribs while her right hand covered his heart. He sucked in a deep breath as realization dawned on him, arousal pooling low in his belly at the feel of her naked chest pressed against his back. He shivered as she pressed feather light kisses across his shoulder blades. “Kathryn, I can’t…” He was not mentally prepared for this. “What do you -” he couldn’t form complete sentences, the feel of her breasts against his back rendering him speechless.

“Shhh,” she whispered in between kisses, “You’ve always taken care of me. Let me take care of you.”

Chakotay was conflicted. He wanted this more than he wanted his next breath, but he wouldn’t be a consolation, a quick thank you for providing comfort. “Kathryn if this,”

“Chakotay, this isn’t just something I need. It’s something I want, and something I want to give you in return. Trust me.”

“Always,” he sighed out. He felt her moving then, sliding around until they faced one another in the darkness. He sucked in a breath as he felt her skin slide against his, her nipples puckered, scraping gently across his chest. His erection was quickly coming to life and he knew she could feel it against her stomach.

Now that she faced him the expanse of her naked flesh was at his fingertips, and he let his hands slide up and down her spine, his fingers feeling the soft divots of each vertebrae under her smooth skin. She sighed in contentment, pulling him closer to her body, the heat of his skin warming her and increasing her arousal; feeling his hardness against her only made her crave more closeness.

“Let me see you,” he whispered in her ear, letting his fingernails graze up the flesh of her back, feeling goosebumps erupt on her delicate skin.

“Not yet,” she husked in his ear, leaning up to press a kiss to the side of his neck before moving to nip at his Adam’s apple. She felt the hum of the moan in his throat as it vibrated against her lips. It sent electric pulses through her nerves to land at her center.

He felt her move then, pulling away gently as her fingers tucked into the waistband of his pants, her knuckles sliding down the skin of his thighs as she pulled his pants and underwear down. He pulled in air through clenched teeth as his cock was revealed to the cool air of the room. Chakotay felt Kathryn’s hair whisper against his shins as she helped him step out of his pajamas. As she moved to stand he felt her cheek slide against the skin of his erection. He spat a curse in his native tongue as his fists clenched at his sides. The next thing he felt was her lips against his.

In that moment, he was overcome; the sensations of her body, completely devoid of clothing and pressed against him, her lips working against his nearly made him orgasm on the spot. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he remembered himself, his hands trailing up her arms, his fingers roaming up her neck and into her hair, playing with the silky locks as her tongue teased the seam of his lips.

He opened his mouth to her, and he was inundated with the smell and the taste of her; coffee and brandy? He wasn’t sure, but it was enough to nearly make his knees buckle. Not able to help himself, he pressed his hips against her, groaning into her mouth as his erection slid against the skin of her stomach. He felt her smile against his lips as she finally broke the kiss. “Kathryn, please let me see you,” he could have easily commanded the lights on, but she was in control of this, and he would do his best to play by her rules.

Taking a step back from him, she spoke in a husky tone, “Computer, lights to thirty percent.”

The lights came up and Chakotay groaned at the sight before him; Kathryn flushed and aroused, moisture glistening at her center as she pressed her thighs together to alleviate the tension there. His erection hardened, his cock thickening as it strained for her almost of its own volition.

Kathryn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes drifted over his form from head to toe and back, pausing to give an appreciative smile at the look of animalistic lust on his face. “Chakotay,” she whispered his name like a prayer. That seemed to set things in motion.

In one swift movement he moved forward, dropping to his knees before her, ready to worship at the altar that was Kathryn Janeway.

The scent of her arousal hit him like a force and without warning he pressed his mouth between her folds. His hands coming up to hold her hips as he tasted her was the only thing that kept her on her feet. Her knees buckled as his tongue snaked out to tease the center of her pleasure. The husky moan his tongue elicited went straight to his groin, and he wanted nothing more than to do it again, and so he did, with the result being the same.

He worked his mouth against her, grinning when one of her thighs came over his shoulder, further opening her to his lips and tongue. Her breath came out in soft moans as he worked to bring her pleasure. He could feel the muscles in her thighs clench as she focused on the pleasure his skilled mouth brought her.

Kathryn could feel her pleasure drawing nearer, but she didn’t want it to end like this, not with him on his knees before her. They had started this together, and she wanted to finish it together. In a decision that was one of the hardest of her life, she gently pulled away from him. The task was made even more difficult when she looked down, the sight of him harder than ever, his lips glistening with her arousal sent a fresh wave of wetness between her thighs.

Reaching for his hands, she pulled him to his feet, smiling at the lust she saw in his eyes and the devilish smile that played across his lips. “We can explore that later,” he arched an eyebrow at her, but a soft smile tugged his lips. “Right now I want you to hold me.” She moved them back towards the sofa. Chakotay sat down, looking up at Kathryn expectantly as she came to stand before him.

“Kathryn, I love you,” he said it without meaning to, but having almost lost her today, he knew she had to know how he felt before they crossed this final line.

She smiled sweetly at him, coming to sit down on his lap, sliding her thighs outside his on the sofa. She stayed on raised knees, keeping their bodies apart for another moment. Pressing her lips to his, tasting herself there, she knew this was where she belonged. His hands came up to rest on her hips, his mouth working against her until she pulled away, her eyes dark with desire and a lazy smile on her lips, “I know. I love you too, Chakotay.”

His face broke out into the most beautiful smile, morphing into one of pure pleasure as she tipped her pelvis back and sank down onto his length. The feel of him, thick and hot as he stretched her was delicious. Her eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in this newness. But it was only new in that it was their first time. At the same time, it felt like coming home. “Hold me,” she whispered again.

Chakotay sat up a bit, groaning as he slipped deeper inside her as she rocked forward. His arms came around her, giving her the closeness and comfort she sought. Her arms came around his neck as she slowly bucked her hips.

Their movements were restricted, but Chakotay pulled her closer, pressing his nose into her hair as her forehead came to rest against his neck. He wasn’t able to control much of the movement between them, but Kathryn more than made up for it; rocking her hips enough to create a delicious sliding friction between them, the added pleasure of her clit grinding against his pelvic bone with every thrust bringing her back to the brink quickly.

Chakotay pulled her tighter, the feel of her entire body pressed against his was what he’d dreamed of for many months...long before she’d first invited him to her quarters for that first hug. He’d wondered what she would feel like, taste like...sound like. None of his dreams and visions compared to her in his arms now, giving as much as she was taking as she rocked against him.

One of her hands drew up, her fingers sliding into his hair while the other pulled him closer. He reveled in the warmth of her body, pressed against his. Though he longed to touch her and kiss her and taste her again, he knew that there would be time, and that that wasn’t what she needed now. The only thing he really needed in this moment was her, and she was giving herself over to him freely, her breathing coming out in soft pants as she worked herself over him.

He bucked up into her as best he could, matching her thrusts as the exquisit feel of her walls sliding against his length drew him closer to his own finish.

“Kathryn,” he groaned out, feeling her flex her inner muscles around him. She hummed low in her throat, widening her thighs a bit to give him a bit more room to work with.

“Chakotay,” she spoke his name in three distinct syllables, the way he loved to hear it. He could hear concentration and desperation there too; she was close, and he wanted to help her reach her zenith.

Instead of working to buck up into her, he worked at creating a hard surface with his pelvis, allowing her to grind against him. They were pressed so closely together that he could not reach between them to add to her own pleasure, but he was sure that his previous attentions had helped, as her hips moved against his, pressing harder with each downward stroke, soft keening moans sounded with each exhalation of her breath.

Just when he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold on he felt it; her muscles went taut and her body stilled, pressing her center firmly against his as her inner muscles pulled him in farther, milking him deeper into her body. The feel was exquisite, and just as her pleasure exploded into being, his followed a second after.

Her body was rigid; tight like a bowstring as her orgasm pulsed forth from her center, rippling through her body in waves of electric heat. She moaned at the first pulse of Chakotay’s cock inside her, his own liquid heat releasing within her as he came. He threw his head back, his eyes shutting as his own climax was ripped from his body into hers.

It was sex like he’d never had it before. No, he thought to himself. _This_ was making love, and that was something new to him. In his arms was his everything, and even through the cloudy haze of mind numbing satisfaction, he could feel his love for her trumping the exquisite pleasure coursing through his body that very moment.

His hands sliding down her body to land at her hips once again, Chakotay could feel the muscles in her thighs trembling. This had to be uncomfortable for her, but she made no move to get up, and he would relish this moment for as long as she would let him.

Finally pulling back enough to see him, he was once again rendered speechless at her beauty. Her forehead was slick with sweat from being pressed against his neck and her face was flushed at her exertions. He reached up to move several strands of hair that were stuck against her forehead and cheeks, marveling at the satiated smile that pulled at her lips. Her own fingers came up to brush across his tattoo, sliding down his face to trace his lips. For a few silent seconds they lived in the complete wonder and awe of what they had just experienced together.

Chakotay’s hands slid up her back to brace her weight as he leaned forward, urging her to lean back. As she did he placed feather light kisses down the skin of her neck, feeling her pulse still racing beneath his lips as she worked to bring more oxygen into her lungs. His lips moved across her collarbone and down to her chest. He let his lips glide across her skin before placing a kiss over her heartbeat.

Kathryn watched, fresh arousal already beginning to build as Chakotay pulled her nipple gently between his lips, laving it with his tongue before moving back to seek her lips once again.

This kiss was slow and lazy, but with no less passion than before. She hummed satisfied as she tasted his tongue once again.

Finally Kathryn’s muscles had had enough, and Chakotay helped her to her feet, cringing slightly when his spent erection finally slipped from her heat. He held her hips steady until she found solid footing, smiling when she was sure her muscles and joints would not give out. He rose as well, not able to help the smile that pulled his dimples into his cheeks. “It’s too bad we’re not in your quarters. You have that lovely bathtub.”

She smiled up at him, her eyebrows raising, “Mmm, you’d be surprised at what you can do with certain frequencies in the sonic shower.” She began to pull him towards his bathroom.

Chakotay couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him as he followed behind her, “Kathryn Janeway, you minx,” he growled in her ear, delighting at the giggle that his breath on her neck elicited.

Before they reached the shower, Kathryn pulled him into another hug, sighing contentedly as his warmth engulfed her again. 

“Stay with me tonight.” He spoke the request simply, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t pull away once all of her urges were satisfied.

“Only if you hold me until I fall asleep.” She leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his solid body against hers.

“Always.”


End file.
